User blog:Ultra3000/Slender: Dark Hill Sneak Peek!
As you already know, I had announced the launch of a new horror ARG called Slender: Dark Hill in late August. Unfortunately, I had been unable to officially start this series, because school had just started. (I hate you school). Anyway, here's an exclusive preview of the series. 'NOTE 1: '''The series is aired at the midnight hours (theorically), so don't be surprised to see uncensored cussing, although this will be used only when necessary. '''NOTE 2: '''This sneak peek is NOT from the pilot :P Read at the cost of your own sanity (jk, jk). ''We are in the woods of Dark Hill. The sun has almost set, but it is hidden by a mysterious fog. In this chilling afternoon, the forester has just returned to his cabin from his daily check on the forest. He unlocks the door and sits on a sofa. He turns the radio, which plays classis music. After a while, the music stops. Presenter: And now, we have the song 'Give me 20 dollars', by Ron Browz, which was requested by fans. Forester: Bah. All these rap songs give me a headache! He tries to switch stations, but he hears only static. Forester: Old piece of junk! Work already! Suddenly, the door slightly opens. The man grabs his shotgun and heads outside. Forester: For the love of, who is-huh? In a distance, he sees a tall man, wearing a businessman suit, standing still. Forester: Can I help you with something? The tall man does not reply and disappears behind a tree. loading his shotgun: Okay, little fella, show yourself! The tall man appears to the left of him. The camera does a close up and we see that his skin is extremely white and his head has no facial features. Forester: Oh my...Who-what are you? The tall man instantly disappears and reappears to the right of him. The forester fires, but misses, as the tall man disappears again. Forester: Dammit! Hold still, you son of a- The tall man appears in front of him. The forester shoots him, and the creature disappears in a black smoke. Forester: Gotcha this time! He walks away and returns to his cabin, closing the door behind him. He puts his shotgun to the table and sits once again in the sofa. The radio is playing the Give me 20 dollars song. Forester: Oh come on already! Radio: Give me*static*dollars*static*in the club*continuous static* Forester: Well, at least that's better than listening to this stupid song. All of a sudden, the radio gives out sparks and completely shuts off. standing up: Time to go to the trash can. He takes the radio, but he hears more static. Forester: What the hell? He turns around and sees the tall man, who grabs him with his tentacles emerging from his back. The man tries to take his shotgun to no avail. The camera switches to the shadows of the two men, where we see the tall man's tentacles impaling the forester, who screams hopelessly, and blood being spilled all over the place. After he leaves the dead forester's corpse down, the tall man turns his cold, unfeeling head to the camera, which gets bombarded with static. '' So, that's it! I hope you liked it and stay*static*for more*static* What the-*turns around and sees Slender Man, who teleports in front of the camera* ''END OF RECORDING Category:Blog posts